


Bambi Dancy

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Bambi (1942), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bambi - Freeform, Bambi!dancy, Disneyfication, Fanart, Furry, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, big ears - Freeform, fic welcome, model sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Hannibal was an animation character developer in the 40's?</p><p>On my <a href="http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/147905130181/they-found-the-lost-model-sheets-for-dancy-bambi">tumblr here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bambi Dancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/gifts).



 

Look at him though -he just IS Bambi


End file.
